Silver Moon
by Auro Rain
Summary: Setiap seratus tahun sekali, pangeran kerajaan bulan yang akan naik tahta harus turun ke bumi untuk mencari bulan perak. Kau tahu apa itu bulan perak? Permaisuri. [SuLay - GS]


Setiap seratus tahun sekali, pangeran kerajaan bulan yang akan naik tahta harus turun ke bumi untuk mencari bulan perak. Kau tahu apa itu bulan perak? Permaisuri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silver Moon**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit semakin gelap, dan Yixing masih menemukan dirinya berlari menuruni bukit dengan langkah pincang. Kakinya terus bergerak tanpa arah. Napasnya berbaur dengan helaan putus asa. Dia ingin berhenti tapi tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh berhenti.

_Harus kemana?_

Mata Yixing yang tidak terlalu lebar bergerak gelisah menelusuri pohon-pohon pinus yang tampak seperti raksasa dan seolah mengepungnya. Sementara geraman di belakangnya masih terus terdengar. Memaksa gadis itu menjejakkan langkah semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat lagi.

_Tidak! Jangan sekarang!_

Batin Yixing menjerit saat sadar bulir-bulir air mata berdesakan keluar dari kelopak matanya. Perempuan dengan proporsi tubuh ideal itu tidak mau menangis dan membuat energinya berkurang. Tapi bolehkan ia jujur kalau ia takut? Suara geraman itu semakin mendekat. Begitu keras seolah akan merobek gendang telinganya yang rentan.

Yixing menghapus kasar air matanya yang sempat meleleh dengan punggung tangan sambil terus berlari. Sesekali dia membesarkan nyalinya yang makin mengkerut. Dengan sedikit keberanian menolehkan kepalanya demi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa makhluk yang mengejarnya sudah raib.

Yixing tidak terisak, sungguh. Hanya saja, wanita muda itu tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya yang tumpah begitu saja. Karena pada kenyataannya makhluk itu bergerak semakin dekat.

Perasaan takut itu mengikat syaraf-syaraf motorik Yixing secara perlahan. Langkahnya mulai melemah. Kakinya terasa lemas. Hingga fokusnya teralihkan dan sukses membuat gadis itu terjerembab lalu menggelinding hingga tergeletak tak berdaya di kaki bukit.

GRRRRR!

Samar, pupil Yixing menangkap gambaran makhluk yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

Serigala besar_._

Gadis itu panik. Ia berusaha menjaga kesadarannya. Namun kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. Otaknya memberi perintah untuk bangkit, tapi tubuhnya menolak.

Dalam sisa kesadarannya, Yixing melihat makhluk itu mendekat. Bulunya yang keperakan berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama. Tapi ekornya...

Yixing tak punya pilihan lain.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Yixing memilih menyerah. Toh, dia sudah berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa. Gadis berambut dark-brown itu membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih.

* * *

><p>"Bertahanlah!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bertahanlah! Aku akan mencari bantuan!" Yixing berujar panik. Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin yang sekarat. Ditatapnya juga sebuah mobil hitam metalik telah ringsek dengan jasad Ayah dan Ibu mereka di dalamnya teronggok begitu saja.<strong>_

_**"Tidak." Tolak Xiumin dengan napas putus-putus. "Pergilah. Selamatkan dirimu."**_

_**"Kita pergi bersama." Yixing menangis keras.**_

_**GRRRRR!**_

_**Binatang buas.**_

_**"Lari." Xiumin menghempaskan tangan Yixing. "Lari." Ulangnya susah payah. **_

_**Yixing menggeleng kuat-kuat.**_

_**"Kumohon." Pinta Xiumin di sela rintihannya.**_

_**"Jiejie..." Yixing memeluk tubuh kakak perempuannya sebelum bangkit. "Maafkan aku." **_

_**GRRRRR!**_

_**"Lari. Se-ka-rang" Dan Xiumin berhenti bernapas.**_

_**Yixing berjalan mundur perlahan seraya membekap mulutnya untuk meredam suara isakannya. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya di antara gelap bayangan pohon pinus. **_

_**Napas Yixing tercekat tatkala seekor serigala besar mengarahkan moncongnya untuk mengendus jasad Xiumin. Dia menjerit tertahan menyaksikan tubuh tak bernyawa kakaknya terkoyak oleh gigi tajam makhluk buas itu. Lalu ketika dia berniat menjauh, serigala itu menyadari keberadaannya yang semula tersembunyi di balik pohon.**_

_**Hitam dan biru. Mata Yixing bersirobok dengan mata sang serigala yang tidak lazim.**_

* * *

><p>Suara halus dan suara bising seperti pesawat berebut tempat di lubang telinga Yixing. Dirasakannya juga tangan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Yixing mencoba membuka kelopak matanya sekali lagi.<p>

Wajah seorang pria. Berambut hitam. Dan sebuah cahaya besar di atas mereka.

Kemudian semuanya mengabur.

"Anda datang lagi rupanya." Yixing tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan pria berambut hitam yang menolongnya. Lantas mengalihkan tatapannya pada anjing kecil jenis siberian husky di gendongan pria itu.

"Ah, Byul juga kemari." Letupnya ceria.

Tanpa berkata, pria itu meletakkan anjing yang tadi di sebut Byul di pangkuan Yixing yang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Si anjing kecil yang mulai akrab dengan Yixing tampak menyamankan posisinya. Menikmati pergerakan lembut tangan wanita muda itu terhadap bulu halusnya yang coklat terang dengan mengibaskan satu-satunya ekor yang dimilikinya.

Si pria berambut hitam tersenyum simpul melihat lengkungan di bibir Yixing,"Sepertinya kondisimu semakin baik saja."

"Hm." Gumam Yixing. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Joonmyeon-ssi." Perempuan berbibir tipis itu menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di mata. Kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk sekilas sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi plastik berwarna putih di samping tempat tidur Yixing.

"Setelah dibolehkan pulang, kau akan kemana?" Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang membekukan aliran darah Yixing sesaat. Tangannya berhenti mengelus punggung Byul.

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

Yixing ingat, keluarganya tidak bersisa lagi.

* * *

><p>Empat jam sejak dibolehkan pulang setelah menghabiskan dua bulan yang panjang demi pengobatan di rumah sakit, Yixing sudah duduk di kursi penumpang pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Joonmyeon. Dia telah siap meninggalkan semua kehidupannya yang lalu. Menerima tawaran Joonmyeon dan Ibunya untuk tinggal bersama sebagai anak angkat.<p>

Yixing sempat mengunjungi rumah lamanya di Seoul untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Dia menangis cukup lama saat menemukan foto keluarganya di setiap sudut rumah. Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak perempuannya, Xiumin. Orang-rang yang tak akan pernah Yixing temui lagi sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Yixing tersentak ketika Joonmyeon menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kau siap?"

"Hm." Yixing mengangguk pasti. Meyakinkan pria yang akan jadi kakak angkatnya itu.

"Ibuku sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu." Keduanya tersenyum.

Yixing teringat sesuatu. "Oppa, aku penasaran. Sebelum kau menemukanku, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di hutan?"

Joonmyeon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mengawasi bulan perak." Lantas tertawa.

Yixing hanya menatap pria itu aneh.

* * *

><p>"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan."<p>

Joonmyeon berbicara pada ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Tangan besar pria itu mengelus Byul yang duduk manis di pangkuannya. Bulunya berpendar keperakan tertimpa cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela pesawat. Sembilan ekornya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Tentu saja dia ikut bersamaku." Seringai tipis terpatri di bibir Joonmyeon. Pria itu beralih menatap lembut Yixing yang tertidur di sampingnya, kemudian melepas wig berwarna hitam dari kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan bulan perakku."

Mata kelam Byul berangsur menjadi biru, memandang wajah bahagia tuannya. Sementara pesawat yang mereka tumpangi semakin jauh meninggalkan bumi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Lakukan dengan baik, anjing manis."<strong>_

_**Joonmyeon menurunkan Byul dari gendongannya. Anjing ras siberian husky itu secara perlahan mengalami perubahan hingga ukuran tubuhnya tiga kali lebih besar dari serigala dewasa. **_

_**Tak berapa lama, Byul sudah berlari menuju jalan beraspal yang membelah hutan wisata. Dengan santainya melintas tanpa peduli sebuah mobil hitam metalik terperosok ke lereng di sisi jalan karena membanting setir karena menghindarinya. **_

_**Bibir Joonmyeon tetap tersenyum meski suara benturan keras menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan. **_

_**"Kita akan bertemu, bulan perak-ku." Pungkasnya dengan seringai.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cukup, Byul!" Teriak Jonnmyeon keras sewaktu anjing peliharaannya berjalan mendekati Yixing yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.<strong>_

_**Si anjing besar berangsur kembali ke ukuran semula. Pergerakan kaki-kaki mungilnya mengalami perubahan haluan menuju sang majikan. Dia berputar-putar di sekitar kaki Joonmyeon, sementara laki-laki muda itu sibuk menelpon seseorang.**_

_**"Bawa pesawatnya kemari secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau bulan perak-ku kenapa-napa." **_

_**Piip. **_

_**Sambungan telepon diputus. Joonmyeon menatap Byul yang masih setia mengitari kakinya,"Menyingkir dulu ya, anak baik? Aku sulit bergerak." Seolah mengerti apa yang pria berkulit pucat itu katakan, Byul menjauh dengan langkah riang.**_

_**Detik berikutnya, Joonmyeon mulai berlari ke arah Yixing yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. **_

_**"Bertahanlah!" Joonmyeon berseru panik, tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Ia melihat banyak bercak darah di tubuh Yixing.**_

_**Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih itu. "Maafkan aku, sayang," bisiknya sembari mengecup dahi Yixing sayang.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Jiejie punya cerita, kau mau dengar tidak?"<em>

_Yixing kecil mengangguk antusias menatap Xiumin, kakak perempuannya._

_"Setiap seratus tahun sekali, pangeran kerajaan bulan yang akan naik tahta harus turun ke bumi untuk mencari bulan perak."_

_"Bulan perak itu apa?" Potong Yixing._

_Xiumin melirik jengkel anak perempuan yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Jangan menyela, Yixing." Omelannya hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Yixing._

_"Jadi," lanjut Xiumin setelah melihat Yixing tenang kembali. "Bulan perak itu sebutan untuk calon permaisuri."_

_Xiumin terkikik melihat mulut adiknya yang membulat._

_"Jie, manusia bulan itu seperti apa?" _

_"Mereka sama seperti kita. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Tapi kulit mereka lebih pucat. Dan semua yang hidup di sana mempunyai rambut keperakan."_

_Yixing mengangguk-angguk, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Apakah di sana ada binatang?"_

_Xiumin tersenyum. "Tentu. Bahkan keturunan raja punya hewan peliharaan istimewa."_

_"Istimewa?"_

_"Ya. Mereka punya anjing berekor sembilan, berbulu keperakan, bola matanya juga berwarna biru."_

_"Benarkah?" Mata Yixing tampak berbinar._

_Xiumin mengangguk._

_"Aku ingin bertemu makhluk bulan suatu saat nanti."_

_Xiumin menepuk kepala adiknya sambil menahan tawa. Dia 'kan hanya mengarang cerita._

* * *

><p>Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lantas tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa baru saja memimpikan kejadian masa kecilnya bersama Xiumin.<p>

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Joonmyeon tengah tertidur pulas dengan Byul di pangkuannya.

Tunggu.

Bukankah sejam yang lalu rambut Joonmyeon masih hitam? Tapi kenapa sekarang berwarna...perak?!

Mata Yixing juga menangkap keganjilan pada Byul. Anjing siberian husky itu berekor...satu...dua...lima...tujuh...sembilan?! Bulunya juga bukan lagi coklat terang, tapi...perak?!

Belum hilang keterkejutan Yixing, perempuan itu kembali tercengang melihat permukaan bulan begitu dekat.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Author kembali dengan SuLay couple. Kali ini temanya agak-agak mistis gimana gitu, ya? Dan diceritakan kalau Suho itu ternyata makhluk astral. Bagi yang belum paham jalan ceritanya atau mau kepo-kepoin author, silakan rivew. Gak usah sungkan, hehe ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING<strong>


End file.
